Just One of Those Days
by Jaymo
Summary: Pure Aurikku fluff written because i needed some. Warning: slight lemon.


A/N: Hey you guys. i am so freaking aggitated right now. grrr. i had to write some fluff to make myself fell better and my other story isn't ready for fluff yet so here it is...enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: i don't own final fantasy or anything.

**Warning**!: this is as the summary says aurikku fluff. if you don't like it, don't read it.

**Dedication**: This story is dedicated to my buddy Otaku Dreamer who makes me laugh even when i'm mad as hell.

* * *

Rikku was having one of those days. It started out okay enough, but by the end of the day, all she wanted to do was go to sleep and forget the day ever happened. Oh wait. That would be hard because she just gave up her bed to Lulu. Apparently, the mage was having on of those days too. She and Wakka were having a huge fight and Lulu was so mad, she left her room to sleep in Rikku's room. Rikku didn't mind giving up her bed to Lulu, but she was still bitter about it.

It was a long day and everyone was starting to get on each others nerves. Yuna was exhausted from studying her summons and was starting to be snappy to Tidus. The blonde in turn was fighting a cold and it left him irritable. Then Lulu and Wakka got into a big argument over the same things they always argue about. Even Kimahri was ignoring everyone, sitting at the table in the inn and sharpening his lance. Auron was, well he was Auron and therefore didn't talk to anyone much.

The group had been traveling together for about two weeks now. The friends were on the way to Bevelle for the second annual celebration marking the defeat of Sin. Yuna thought it would be fun to re-walk her pilgrimage as far as Bevelle and make it a vacation of sorts. Much to Rikku's displeasure, she again found herself in the Thunder Plains. That morning, she had gotten struck by lightening twice, and not by the forces of nature outside. It was by Tidus and Wakka, trying to play with Wakka's thunderball. Her hair was a little singed from the weapon and her shorts torn from where she fell on the ground. The rest of the day, the two annoyances were trying to make it up to her by offering her candy. She finally accepted one, only to have it make her sick to her stomach.

"Peach!" Yuna had yelled, "she's allergic to peach!"

So after two straight hours of an upset stomach, Rikku got a sphere communication from Cid. It would seem that her father had been in Bikanel desert on a kamikaze mission to rescue a submerged airship. Brother was frantic on the sphere, detailing how Cid had narrowly escaped death once again, but ended up with three broken ribs and a fractured skull. Rikku had been so mad, she threw her communicator straight into a lightening tower and it bounced off and hit Auron in the face. He shot Rikku a cold glance and pocketed the sphere for his own safety.

Now she was sitting on the floor in the inn next to Kimahri wondering how to cheer up. Her friends were all avoiding each other and her bed was occupied. She considered making her cousin move over and share her bed, but it was likely that she and Tidus would make up at some point and Rikku didn't want to be around for that. So instead she huffed and shot up, startling her Ronso friend slightly as she walked outside.

That's right. Outside into the thunder and lightening. Rikku stood just outside the door, not far enough to be in any real danger and looked up at the sky. She breathed in the surprisingly fresh air and sighed. As much as the lightening scared her, right now it was strangely soothing. Rikku felt a little sad for the storm, as strange as that was. She felt like the lightening right now. Angry, loud, unrestrained. But she knew, given a shower and some proper sleep, she would be okay. But this storm never got relief. It was ongoing.

"I'm surprised to see you outside" came a deep voice from the doorway.

"Shut up Auron" she snapped. Instead of the cold glare and katana to her throat she half expected, Auron just chuckled. She turned her head to see him stepping outside the door and stand next to her.

"My apologies. I just came to check on you. It seems the inn has lost power and you were nowhere to be found. After our Ronso friend informed me that you went outside, I had to see it for myself" he said frankly.

"You know what? I'm not scared anymore Auron so there!" she said childishly, even sticking her tongue out at him.

"Really? That is a surprise. I would have noticed it earlier I'm sure if I didn't lose my memory from that projectile to my head earlier." Auron almost snapped.

"Um..oopsie?" Rikku tried. Auron glared and shook his head. "Oh whatever Auron! You didn't lose your memory because of the communicator. You lost it because-"

Rikku was cut off by Auron dashing in front of her quicker than her eyes could follow. She heard the 'woosh' of his coat and then he was there. His face was down next to hers and she could feel his hot breath on her exposed neck.

"Because why?" he challenged, daring her to say what he thought she was going to say. Rikku shrank back against the wall slightly, unfamiliar with being this close to Auron. The warrior seemed to have other ideas in mind and moved a little closer. She was trapped between the wall and his broad chest in front of her.

"You were not going to say that I lost my memory from old age were you?" he asked roughly.

"Um..no?" Rikku squeaked out. Auron shifted closer and put his hands on the wall behind her head. She looked up into his face and saw a look of amusement and something else in his eyes as the lightening crashed behind him. She felt perfectly safe with Auron in front of her. Well, from the lightening anyway. From him? She wasn't sure. But she was very aware of her bodies reaction to his closeness.

"Good, because that would be a low blow Rikku and you've been on edge all day." he said softly as he lowered his face down to her neck, lightly rubbing his lips across the sensitive skin on her neck.

"I think you need to find something to take care of all that anger. Some sort of...release" he whispered into her ear right before he gently bit the skin where her neck met her shoulder. Completely caught off guard, Rikku gasped and grabbed onto his muscled shoulders as his lips attacked her skin. She felt a rush of heat between her legs and bit her lip as her brain focused on his hot mouth.

"Auron!" she whimpered, a little embarrassed that she was turning into a Rikku putty. He moved his kisses up her neck and kissed her firmly on the mouth and all her nerves went away. Auron was quite possibly the best kisser on the entirety of Spira. He was rough, gentle, loving, and passionate all at once and Rikku preyed to an unknown god that he never stopped kissing her. His large hands held her face as he pulled away after a few moments and looked at her heavily.

"God Rikku, I wanted to do that for two damn years" he said huskily, making Rikku's legs shaky. Auron liked her!? This actually explained a lot. Why he would never talk to her for too long even when she tried to get him to. They occasional looks he would send her way that confused the hell out of her. The disappearance of all...her...potential..boyfriends?

"Auron?" she looked at him sternly, which was kind of useless as she was running a finger over his lips, throughly distracting him. "Did you have anything to do with those dates that never called?"

Auron looked away quickly and Rikku could have sworn his cheeks were tinted pink. "I might have had words...with them...possibly." Rikku's mouth fell open at the thought and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smirked and bent his lips once again to kiss her and when she responded, he pressed her body against the wall behind her. Rikku moaned and kissed him back as hard as she could as her body longed to be his.

Auron was hit with a sudden gust of wind and he shivered into her kiss. Rikku quickly wrapped her hands around his collar and pulled it up and covered his chilled ears with her hands. He snuggled into her body farther to keep her warm as he kissed the daylights out of her. A sudden deafening clap of thunder made Rikku jump and Auron groaned at the places she pressed into.

"Auron!" she called out, breaking the kiss. "Can we go inside?"

He held her to him and moved around the left side of the building where it was almost completely dark. With the door on the other wall, he pressed her back against the building and one of his hands went up her shirt. "You're not going anywhere Rikku" he groaned as his lips found her neck again and his cold hand found her warm breast. Rikku's stomach contracted at the cold sensation on her chest and she whimpered, burying her face into his hair. Auron was slightly concerned that he was pushing to much, but when he felt the rhythmic grinding of her hips against his, he smiled into her neck and made sure he left a mark that would deter any men from looking at her.

Rikku's hands ran down his well formed back and she was cursing his heavy coat, but was thankful it was keeping him warm. She gasped as he stepped back a little and hoisted her up so his mouth was level to her breasts. He used his face to push up the fabric of her shirt and his mouth and tongue went to work. Rikku was blushing at the intimate contact and her eyes darted over to the corner where the door was close by, knowing full well she would not stop him for anything right now. Rikku grew impatient after a few minutes and started squirming down his body and smiled when a groan slipped past his sexy lips. Auron held her just above his hips and used one hand to loosen their lower garments. Two years of lusting after her made him very impatient and he decided he would make it up to her later in his room.

Rikku screamed in pleasure as Auron lowered her onto him. She held onto his neck and kissed his mouth hard. Auron kept one hand under her for support and the other went to tangle in her hair as they moved together. His forehead touched to hers and Rikku felt his hot pants wash over her face, shielding her from the unforgiving wind. The storm outside and the one inside was forgotten as Auron made every tense muscle and though in her body beg him to continue. Rikku's cries were thankfully drowned out by the thunder as Auron lost his gentleness and pressed her to the side of the building again and again. Soon, Rikku screamed again and fell against his chest and Auron held onto her tighter, afraid he was going to drop her after his release.

Finally spent, Auron's body gave out and the two fell onto the ground, Rikku landing safely on his chest. Rikku lifted her tired head and looked down at him kissing his lips lightly.

"Auron?" she gasped for air.

"Yeah Rikku?" he panted under her.

"Can we go to your room now?" she smiled. He leaned up and kissed her fiercely and grinned, his head dropping against the ground.

"Give me a second, I'm getting to old for this..." he laughed as she punched him in the chest.

* * *

A/N: i feel better, don't you? 


End file.
